I love you
by sweet-ian15
Summary: Ian and Wanda "Fluff" and love. When I know where my stories going i will tell you... please Read and Review and love Ian!
1. chapter 1 missed

** Hello lovely people, This is my first fan fiction. I am 13 so pardon my lack of grammar or whatever i am missing or did wrong**

** I forgot to mention that I am in love with Ian O'shea and Jacob Black. My chapters will be absolutely filled with Love, Passion and**

** "Fluff" whatever these people call it. Please Review and Read. And please tell me that I am not crazy and that there are other people **

** who hate reading stories where Ian gets hurt.... lol my life is about books and to make me happy is impossible unless I meet my Ian**

** or just be able to read love stories... I am really sorry that i talk to much and i am sorry again. I don't really talk much and keep **

** everything to myself so this is the only way I can express myself.. Sorry i say sorry so much... sorry  
**

Chapter 1: Missed

Ian's POV

"Sunny, can you go any faster? This one's annoying" Kyle said, while motioning his pale hand towards me.

"Go screw yourself, Kyle" I said.

I have been complaining that I wanted get back to the cave before sunrise before everyone gets up, so it won't be crowded. Of course they didn't

believe me, I guess it was kinda obvious that I just wanted to be with Wanda, The whole ride I have been staring at he elastic that she forget in

the backseat.

" We will be there in about an hour" Sunny confirmed.

It will be the longest hour of my life. I have never been away from Wanda this long since she gave Mel her body back.

Kyle kept telling me that I worry about her to much. I can't believe that I actually though he would understand how I feel about her, now that he

has Sunny, who's a soul like my Wanda. On our raid, Sunny got a hell of a lot of clothing for everyone in every size

for males and females. Jared drove her to at least 12 different stores. She also got soap, since we were capable of getting some, nobody even wanted to touch that scratchy soap that we made. A couple of weeks ago I noticed red marks on Wanda's new body. I asked her what happened and she told me that nothing happened, but she is a horrible liar so I guessed it was the soap and from now on we will buy some. I can't believe nobody even though about it. We also bought some personal thing and food, a lot of food, we could have been a shop of our own with so much stuff.

We were away for about a week. I had to be with Sunny and Kyle for a

WEEK!! Can you believe that? Jared decided not to come this time so he

can spend some time Melanie. I didn't want Wanda to come this time

because she works to hard and I wanted her to spend some time with

Jamie.

_35 Minutes later_

I got out of the car and left Kyle and Sunny to take care of the stuff and

promised them that I will get Jeb and whoever else was awake to help

unload.

I jogged in the tunnel and on my way to the kitchen I saw Jeb and told him

to go to the car. There was a lot of people awake, I heard Jeb tell them to

help him. They all looked surprised and angry that they had to help bring

bring all of the supplies that we bought, they all wanted to relax. We were

originally scheduled to come in 2 days, nobody expected it.

I entered the kitchen and I began to lightheaded and I felt butterflies in my

tummy when I saw the most beautiful thing in the world sitting before my

eyes. She was beautiful, not only the body, but how the soul holds the body

in place.

Wanda, my Wanderer, was sitting there, on the chair motionless, as if she

paralyzed in a sitting position. She didn't hear me walk in because she was

staring at something... or someone.

I quickly turned my head to look at whatever caught her attention. She was,

well we were staring at Jared and Mel. They were holding each other. You

can feel the love and passion from across the room.

I hope she was staring at them because she wanted that right now with me.

And that's what I will give her she deserves the best.


	2. Chapter 2 Her smile is like sunshine

**_SO sorryyyyyyy!!! it took really long. Thanks you for the wonderful reviews!! :D _**

Chapter 2

Ian POV

Wanda had her head tilted sideways, giving me full access to her neck. I have been staring at her and she has been staring at Jared and Mel for about 10 minutes.

I walked up to her, my body against the wall. I was now in back of her. She wasn't aware of me at all.

As I bent down, I got a whiff of her sweet scent

DAMN, she smells good! I though to myself.

I kissed her neck and she jumped, but I saw her lips twist up into a knowing smile.

"I missed you, _so _much" I said

I gave her a shower of kisses, when I reached her cheeks they were all wet.

"Are you crying?" I asked

"No" She answered. It was so obvious she was lying.

"I love you so much, Ian." she said while trying to hide her tears, by putting her head down.

I put my large hand on her chin, and lifted it up to see a tear streaked face.

I pulled her into a warm,bear hug. Stroking her hair lightly, while her tears stained my shirt.

"I am here baby, it's okay. I am not going anywhere." I said

That seemed to clam her down. We holding each other for awhile, and soon everybody left the kitchen. There was no sunlight streaming through the cracks

so I assumed it was nightfall.

Wanda fell asleep in my arms, so I got up, with her still in my arms, bridal style. Her head was on my shoulder, and I managed to kiss her forehead, and brought her to our new room.

When we got to our room, I put her down on the bed and I took of my shirt and pants, leaving only my boxers on.

I lay in bed and rubbed her leg. I didn't notice she was wearing jeans.

_Well, I should change her... I mean, she will feel really uncomfortable, and I want her to sleep well right??_

I though

Your just using this as an excuse to "get in her pants" my "inner" voice told me

_ That's ridiculous!! I love Wanda and I don't want her to feel like we are going to fast. _

Some part of my mind respected that, but it's not like I am going to do anything. I am just going to put her

pajamas on so she doesn't have to sleep in these clothes that are caked in dirt and are tight. It's been really

hot in the caves lately... I don't want her to feel overheated.

_Excuses, excuses..._

I pulled the covers off of me and looked at her. She was moving from side to side. I gently lifted her shirt and

pulled it over her head.

_ Deep breath._ I tried to calm myself, my heart is beating really fast, sweat was forming on my hairline.

I looked around the room for a shirt.

_"Crap"_ I murmured, to myself. She was washing our clothes earlier and probably let them to dry. How do I

know this? Well she smelled like the soap we only used when we washed clothing. Plus, she was to delicate

to do anything other than wash clothes,make food,and occasionally harvest vegetables.

I saw a white t-shirt and something black underneath it, the clothes were on a chair and the only way I got

to see it was because of the moonlight highlighting it through the cracks. I got up and picked them up.

Damn. These were mine. Well at least they were clean, although they would be huge on her, but kinda cute

too... _focus_

I made my way back to the bed. I undid her jean zipper and tugged them off.

There she lay, beautiful on the inside and out. Her pale skin highlighted by the moon. I counted how many

times her stomach went up and down from breathing.

_124_.. i snapped out of it.

I took the shirt and rolled it up to the collar.. well it was a V-neck. I lifted her head gently and easily put her

head through the shirt. I struggled putting her arms in the arm holes because I didn't want her to wake up.

Thankfully she didn't. I got up to her chest. She was wearing a black bra, I tried not to stare.

_Remember, deep breaths. _I reminded myself.

I continued down and rolled the shirt over her breast. I stopped and traced a line down her stomach.

My fingers were cold. but the rest of me wasn't. My fingers were giving her goosebumps. I stopped under her

bellybutton and I suddenly felt my lips coming down on her stomach. Like a magnet automatically sticking to

metal. My lips were right on top of her bellybutton.

I pulled back and grabbed the black piece of clothing. I hadn't really looked at what they were._ Boxers.. really_

_ big boxers._ She had lacy black underwear on. I felt blood rushing to my cheeks.

I shook my head and pulled the covers that were halfway along her legs and they fell off the bed. I looked at

her legs.

_ Man, She has nice legs!_ Blood returning to my cheeks. I chuckled.

_Be a man! _My inner voice said.

I put the oversized boxers on her. I had to say she looked pretty damn hot in my clothes.

She looked as though she was jumping in the air, with her legs on top of each other, but her knees were bent

and her arms on her sides leaving same space, her head turned sideways and hair crawling in different

directions. My fingers traced her some skin and goosebumps appeared again.

I heard a familiar cute giggle. I looked up and saw Wanda staring at me. She smiled when she saw my face..

I must have looked as if I just been caught in a crime

Her smile was like Sunshine.


End file.
